


Snuggle Bunny

by sparkly_butthole



Series: The Future Is Ours [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Meeting the in-laws, Total Fluff, idk if this is how the QEC works guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_butthole/pseuds/sparkly_butthole
Summary: Shepard meets Kaidan's mom. Will either of them embarrass Kaidan?





	Snuggle Bunny

“Hey, ma.”

“Hi, honey, it’s so good to see you! I haven’t gotten to in forever! I know you’re busy and all but-”

“I know, I know. I’m a terrible son. Sorry.”

“Now now, don’t go being all Canadian on your poor mom. It’s not exactly your fault. We’re lucky to get any time with communications so limited. Besides, you’re out saving the galaxy, aren’t you? Probably too busy for an old bird like me.”

Kaidan blushed. “Saving the galaxy is no excuse.”

“You’re such a sweetheart. Still my little snuggle bunny after all these years.”

His skin turned a shade darker. “Mom,” he hissed. “I told you not to call me that anymore!”

“Oh. Yeah, sure, I can stop. I guess it’s time I stop thinking of you as my little boy. It’s just a mom thing, you can’t help yourself.” Her face softened. “I hope you get to understand that some day, son.”

He shook his head. Talking about having kids when they could all be dead in a few days, or a few hours. That was his mom alright.

She was watching him with that vulnerable expression that made him want to cry. Nobody had heard from dad. He hadn’t even had to ask to know. 

But his mama, as ever, put on a brave face. She still had faith they’d find him. She was the strongest woman he’d ever met- and he’d been around some absolute powerhouses, so that was saying something.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, ma.”

“Pfft! Don’t be ridiculous. I should be saying that to you! Kaidan, you’re a hero!”

“Ugh, don’t say that,” he groaned. “Not the H word, mom, please. I’m just a man doing his job.”

“If you say so, snuggle bunny. You’ll always be a hero to me.”

Oh, god. Shepard would be here to meet his mom any minute now. This was going to be a disaster.

As if on cue, she asked. “So when do I get to meet the great Commander Shepard himself? You’ve been serving with him for so long, and I’ve never gotten to even talk to him. You can do that for your mom, right? Put in a little request for me?”

Oy. “Yeah, mom, I was gonna, uh, have him talk to you anyway. See? I  _ am _ thinking about you.”

She clapped her hands gleefully. And then squealed. “Two great things in one day, I’m feeling spoiled now!”

Yep, complete and utter disaster coming right up! Served hot and fresh and humiliating. That’s what happened when the two people you loved most in the universe were also the two most embarrassing people you knew.

“He’s just a person, mom. I’m afraid he might be a bit of a disappointment if you’re that excited.”

“Aww, but aren’t you excited for me to meet him? Your mom getting to meet the man at the heart of it all? And he’s so handsome too! Such a heartthrob.” She pantomimed fanning her face.

He rubbed the back of his neck.  _ Please don’t go any farther down that path, I beg you. _

All he could do was hope she didn’t call him snuggle bunny in front of John. He’d consider that a win. Low standards and all, but hey- parents were supposed to be embarrassing, right?

 

Shepard clapped his hands in a giddy manner that was a frightening imitation of his mother. And Kaidan’s face was red enough already. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be nervous or something?”

“K, why would I be nervous? This is the woman who gave me the love of my life. She’s gotta be the most wonderful person in the universe.”

Oh goddammit, why did he have to be so sickeningly sweet sometimes? 

“Yeah, shouldn’t you be even more nervous then?”

Shepard pouted. Fake-pouted. Whatever. “You said she’ll love me! Didn’t you mean it? Should I not trust you anymore Alenko, you sexy beast?”

“Ugh. Will you just come upstairs already. She’s waiting.”

They trudged up the stairs of the apartment- he trudged, anyway. John bounced, like a kid in a candy store. 

Deep breath, in and out, just like that. 

_ Just don’t call me snuggle bunny, ma. Please. _

 

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Alenko.” John absolutely beamed at the short, dark-haired woman staring back at him with bright eyes. Kaidan caught himself staring as well; Shepard was the most charming person he’d ever met, and his mom would undoubtedly feel the same way.

Alright, it was off to a good start. 

She asked him about the war and about his family, covering her mouth in horrified embarrassment when he explained the bare bones of what really happened on Mindoir. Everyone had heard of it, of course, but very few knew Commander Shepard had lived it.

“I’m sorry, honey. Oh now I’ve gone and embarrassed myself.”

John was damn good with people, though, and when he wasn’t, he could fake it well enough. “Oh no, don’t worry, Mrs. Alenko. I assure you I’m not offended. It’s a normal question to ask someone when you’re getting to know them.”

She let out a relieved breath. “I suppose that’s true. So tell me, is Kaidan a good soldier?”

Kaidan’s body went rigid . Shepard eyed him sidelong, the hint of a smirk at the edge of his mouth. He had to look away and close his eyes. It’d started off well but it was getting worse, that was for sure.

_ Couldn’t have used any other words but those, huh, ma? _

“Ma’am, Kaidan is one of the best soldiers I’ve ever known. In a lot of ways,” he added.

Yeah, getting a lot worse.

He cleared his throat. “Ma, there’s something I-  _ we _ \- wanted to tell you.” The butterflies were in full force now. “Um…”

Shepard glanced at him again, eyebrow cocked slightly. He was asking if Kaidan wanted him to be the one to say it.

Kaidan closed his eyes briefly, a yes.

“What is it, son?” His mom looked concerned. 

“Nothing bad, mom. I don’t think.” Well, that was horrifying; why did he say that? “I mean. I think you’ll be happy… it’s definitely a good thing, I mean...”

John put him out of his misery. “Mrs. Alenko. Kaidan and I wanted to let you know that we’ve… well, started a relationship. More than ‘just’ a relationship, in fact.” To punctuate the statement, he moved from his usual parade rest to grab Kaidan’s hand.

A shocked silence. Both men held their breath. 

Then there were tears in her eyes. “You… you love my son?”

“Very much so, ma’am.”

“I should’ve seen it sooner, the way you two look at each other. Oh, snuggle bunny.”

Kaidan closed his eyes. John was looking at him again, amused, but also happy.

His mom continued. “I’m so happy for you. For both of you.”

The men smiled at each other. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Alenko. For that, and for… giving me Kaidan.”

“Thank you for loving him.”

Kaidan coughed lightly to cover the _ totally manly _ lump in his throat. “Okay. They can’t spare the QEC for much longer. I hate to cut this short… but ma? One day we’ll be there and the Reapers will be gone and you can meet John in person. You and dad both. I promise you.”

“... John.” She smiled softly.

“Yeah. John. Take care of yourself, ma. For me.”

“Oh don’t worry about me, snuggle bunny. I’m gonna make it through this. Your mama’s a tough old bird. Hear from you soon, yeah?”

“Yeah. You will.”

“Stay safe. Both of you.”

“You too. Bye, mom.”

“Bye, Mrs. Alenko,” Shepard added.

The QEC shut off. 

Kaidan expected the teasing to start right away, but Shepard was full of surprises sometimes. He felt his approach more than saw it and smiled when arms wrapped around his chest and pulled him close.

Shepard kissed his cheek and nuzzled the back of his neck. “Let’s go to bed, snuggle bunny,” he said softly, not at all teasing. Kaidan put his hands on Shepard’s forearms.

“I love you, John.”

“Love you too, K.”

 

Kaidan’s mom watched as the QEC went dark. She had been excited to see Kaidan, and hopeful to meet Commander Shepard, but now? Knowing that the two greatest men in the galaxy were head over heels in love with each other- and that one of them was her own son? This was the best day she’d had in years. Maybe ever.

“Make that three great things,” she whispered to the empty room.


End file.
